This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. I am currently training in the LFD learning different lab techniques including RICS analysis, cell migration, cell passaging as well as learning the use of different instruments such as the Zeiss and Olympus convocal microscopes. This also includes proper lab techniques and safety.